<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A stormy night by broken_fannibal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757005">A stormy night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal'>broken_fannibal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(just a heads up cause Campbell is 19 and Bill is like... 35 or 40 or sth), Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known each other for a while now and Bill was absolutely smitten. He was fairly certain Campbell felt the same but had never found the right time or the courage to bring it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Masters/Campbell Bain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A stormy night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts">Hurtslikeyourmouth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bill has moved to Scotland, he has a house and is slowly building a life there.<br/>Campbell is bipolar and on meds, for this fic he's in a psychiatric ward but can leave if he tells them when and where he’s going a few days in advance.</p><p>thats basically all you need to know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a stormy autumn night. The wind howled outside and the rain drummed against the windows. The temperature had dropped several degrees when the rain had started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bill was sitting comfortably in his living room, reading a book- when the doorbell rang. He frowned, a little irritated, and set his book aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door, he saw Campbell, soaked to the bone and shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He sniffled and started bouncing on his heels. “There’s no train service because of the storm. I can't get home. Your house is the only place I know where I can stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill blinked. “Of course, come in.” He stepped back and ushered him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led Campbell to the bathroom so he could get out of his wet clothes and take a hot shower. He also brought him a change of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Campbell came back from the bathroom, Bill couldn't tear his eyes away. He was wearing a t-shirt that barely covered his crotch. With every movement, Bill caught glimpses of his underwear. His own underwear that Campbell was wearing. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. He quickly took a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell raised his arms and continued towelling his hair dry. He watched Bill’s expression as his shirt rode up. “Like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s eyes snapped up to meet his. A blush crept up his cheeks, embarrassed he had been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell grinned and walked over to him. He took the book from Bill’s hand and set it aside. Swiftly, he straddled Bill’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s eyes widened, his chest rose with a sharp breath. “What are you doing?” His hands hovered near his own body, like he didn't know what to do with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you’re too shy to do.” With that, he leaned in and kissed Bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill gasped and leaned into the kiss. He reached out, running his hands up and down Campbell’s sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell pressed closer, one of his hands sunk into Bill’s hair. He opened his mouth, licked across Bill’s lips, teasing and tasting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he broke the kiss for air, he licked his lips and looked at Bill. Bill’s face was flushed, his lips red. He looked just as dazed as Campbell felt. A bright smile broke out on his face and he stole another kiss. “Do you have lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Yes. But why would we need lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell’s smile faltered. “You don't want to have sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Right now?” Bill swallowed, nervous now. “Don't you think this is a bit... quick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned and worried at his lower lip. “Bill, do you love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Bill was confused. Sometimes he couldn't understand where Campbell’s thoughts went or how they got from one point to the other. “I do,” he answered, his voice was quiet, hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell grinned. “Wonderful! I do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole exchange happened so quickly that it took Bill a moment to catch up. This wasn't how he had imagined their love confession to go. He had hoped for something more... well... romantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now we can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” He pressed a finger against Campbell’s lips who now looked at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He looked up at Campbell, looked into his bright brown eyes, took in his soft face, his beautiful honey-coloured hair. He reached out and cupped his face in a hand before leaning in to kiss him. He kept it slow and soft. Nothing like the fast-paced, needy kiss they had shared before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested their forehead’s together. “I love you,” he whispered. “And... I want to take this slow. I don't want to rush into whatever it is we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell nodded slowly. He played with the collar of Bill’s shirt. He could feel his legs getting cold. “Can we make love then? In your bed? You can go as slow as you like. I don't think it will destroy what we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill looked up at him, thinking, debating. “Are you sure? Are you sure this isn't just some impulsive decision? That you just want to have sex with someone and I happen to be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell’s eyes widened. “No.” He shook his head, sending his bangs flying. “No, Bill, I love you. I’m serious about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill brushed his bangs back and caressed the side of his face. He could see Campbell wanted this so badly. And he wanted it too. He wanted to see him, hear him, feel him. He wanted to kiss down his chest, wanted to explore his body. He wanted to touch him, wanted to be touched by him, he wanted to see Campbell’s face when he came, wanted to hear the sounds he made. But he was scared. Scared of what this would do to their relationship and what it would look like the next morning. Spontaneous decisions made at night often didn't hold up very well in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell reached for his hand and planted a kiss on the palm while holding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s heart started beating faster. He swallowed hard. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell’s face lit up. But then his smile dimmed a bit. “Are you sure?” Okay wasn't the most enthusiastic response after all. And he didn't want to force himself on Bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill nodded. “Yes. But I am a little nervous,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, me too.” He leaned down and pulled Bill in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill went willingly, he hummed and gently rolled Campbell’s lower lip between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell whined and his grip on Bill tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill felt the muscles of his thighs tighten against his own as Campbell’s hips shifted, pressing closer, seeking friction. Tentatively, he brought one of his hands to Campbell’s thigh. He nearly jumped and broke the kiss. “You’re so cold! Why didn't you say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell looked at him, somewhat dazed. “Didn't seem important.” After a moment of silence, he said: “Why don't you take me to bed and warm me up?” He grinned and winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill laughed, a full, rich laugh. His nose crinkled and little crow’s feet appeared around his eyes. “Alright, get up then.” Gently he pushed at Campbell’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell leaned in to steal another kiss before getting off Bill’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were in the bedroom, Campbell started pulling at Bill’s clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt, slid his suspenders off his shoulders. He kind of wanted to go slow but he also wanted to see all of Bill as quickly as possible. He helped Bill take off his shirt while stealing fleeting kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- let me at least... I don't want it to get wrinkled.” Bill quickly went to the closet and put the shirt away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back, Campbell pulled him in for a kiss and snaked his hands under his t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill worked on getting his trousers undone which was a little difficult given how easy it was to let himself be distracted by the hands under his shirt and the mouth on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he managed, he pushed them down and stepped out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he looked up, Campbell pulled his shirt over his head and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart started beating even faster at the sight. He pulled back the covers and got into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell eagerly followed. His mouth immediately found Bill’s again. He let his hands roam, feeling his lover’s naked skin under his hands. It sent a thrill down his spine to call him that. His lover. But it was true, wasn't it? They were together now. They were couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill trailed kisses from Campbell’s cheek down his neck to his shoulder. He ran his hands over Campbell’s skin, caressing, exploring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill-” Campbell made a choked sound as Bill kissed his neck. “I know I said earlier you can go as slow as you like, and I meant it but...” He drew a shaky breath. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill pulled back a bit and frowned. Campbell’s face was flushed, his lower lip red as if he had bitten it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took one of Bill’s hands and dragged it down to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He stroked it through the fabric, feeling it, squeezing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell whimpered and bit his lip. His eyes fluttered shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill felt his own cock twitch. “What do you want to do?” he asked, his voice husky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me? I want to feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just touching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, Bill, I don't know!” He threw his head from side to side, his voice high pitched and needy. “I just know that I need you. I need you close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill felt heat settle in his gut. It had taken so little to reduce Campbell to such a state. And it was him who had done it! He captured Campbell’s mouth in a passionate kiss and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. After some uncoordinated attempts in which Campbell nearly kneed him in the crotch, his underwear was finally off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill quickly got the lube and started stroking him, slowly at first so he wouldn't overwhelm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell wrapped his arms around Bill’s shoulders. He moaned and thrust into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill couldn't resist, he leaned in and gently sucked at Campbell’s neck. Not hard enough to hurt or leave a mark. One spot in particular caused Campbell to make the sweetest sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell felt the hand on his cock speed up, he gasped and tried to find the words. “Bill- ah...” He whined. “-m close. Please...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill doubled his effort, he squeezed around the tip on each upstroke and whispered praise into Campbell’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon his hands tightened their grip on Bill’s shoulders, he curled up. His moans were muffled, Bill felt hot puffs of air against the crook of his neck. His nails dug into Bill’s neck and he cried out. Then his body went limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill leaned back to get a look at him. His hair stuck to his forehead, his mouth hung open, his chest rose and fell with deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, happy and sated, his eyes half closed. And when his breathing was back to normal, he leaned in and kissed Bill, soft but still every bit as enthusiastic as before. Bill groaned and pulled him closer. He made a surprised sound when a hand touched his cock through his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hard,” Campbell whispered against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill could only nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell pulled his underwear down. He licked his lips as he finally set eyes on Bill’s cock. He pushed Bill onto his back and settled in over him. “Can I suck you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill groaned and covered his face with one arm. “Yeah,” he said, a little breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled at Bill’s arm. “Don't hide your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitatingly, Bill lowered his arm. He entwined their fingers and squeezed Campbell’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell squeezed back and started moving. He wrapped one hand around the base of Bill’s cock and while holding eye contact, let his tongue dart out to lick the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill hissed and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never get enough of Bill’s reactions. He wanted to see them all. Wanted to hear all the sounds he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Campbell started stroking his cock. He sucked at the tip, pressing his tongue against the slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long until Bill was moaning, praises and soft sounds freely falling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell bobbed his head, faster now and revelled in the feeling of Bill’s hand tangled in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah- I’m... Campbell...” Bill groaned. He pulled Campbell’s hair, trying to warn him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Campbell didn't slow down, he didn't pull away. He stilled Bill’s hand in his hair. He hummed around him and hollowed his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill came with a shout, his hips bucking up, nearly choking him. He pulled away and swallowed, slowly stroking Bill through the aftershocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he crawled up and lay down next to him. Bill’s chest heaved, his eyes were closed. Campbell leaned in and planted gentle kisses on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill gave a soft hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute of silence, he said: “You didn't have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- Did you swallow... it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell grinned and nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill turned his head and looked at him. The man he loved. With his beautiful eyes, his beautiful face, the faint freckles on his cheeks, his beautiful smile. “Come here.” He reached out and pulled him even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Campbell hummed, he closed his eyes. He rested his head on Bill’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>